The long-term objective of this project is the improvement of procedures for qualitative and quantitative analyses of clinical and biological samples by development of a new generation of mass spectrometer whose performance surpasses that of available instruments. An ongoing phase of this endeavor (GM20850) is developing and testing a new electro-optical ion detector (EOID). Placed at the focal plane of a Mattauch-Herzog mass spectrometer, this sensor possesses electron multiplier sensitivity for simultaneous ion detection over a 26:1 mass range. The MS/EOID is coupled to a Texas Instruments 990/10 minicomputer. The computer is used for both control and data analysis. System development is expected to be complete by the end of Grant Year 05 (1/31/80). The proposed continuation effort will be to validate the MS/EOID technique through collaborative studies with noted biomedical researchers. Problems which will highlight the advantages of MS/EOID will be examined. Comparative analysis will be made with more standard techniques.